


We Should Quit

by MadameClutch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff everywhere, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow to update (I'm sorry!), Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameClutch/pseuds/MadameClutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a bad habit.<br/>And so does your General.<br/>Maybe a quitting buddy will make things easier!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this while I try to quit smoking, so yeah.  
> Bear with me.  
> ^_^;

Checking down the hall and around the corridors, she continues her sneaking path to the nearest exit. Tucking her overly large First Order coat around herself more, she feels for the small box in her pocket.  
She stops at a door, keying in her access code before stepping out into the frigid evening air of Starkiller Base. Fumbling slightly, she pulls the box out of her pocket, slipping a cigarette out before placing it between her lips. Using the lighter that she kept in her coat, she lights the end of the cigarette, taking a long drag, holding it before exhaling slowly, a moan of delight flowing out with the smoke.  
She closes her eyes, enjoying the slight rush as the nicotine begins to hit her system, her thumb flicking lightly to clear the ash from the end of her smoke. As she raises her hand to take another drag, someone clears their throat behind her.  
Wincing mentally, she turns, trying to ignore the burning cigarette between her fingers. "Can I help.... You?" Her words slur to a stop as her eyes meet the gaze of General Hux.  
He arches an eyebrow coolly as he looks her up and down, his gaze straying to the thin line of smoke coming from behind her hand. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now, Officer?" He asks, stepping closer to her, appraising her quite professionally.  
"I uh... Needed to step out for a moment." She says sheepishly, lowering her gaze before gesturing with her hand carefully. "Err... Bad habit. I apologize, sir." Her cheeks flush as her fingers automatically knocked the ash from her half-burned cigarette.  
Pausing in front of her, the General reaches and plucks the smoldering stick of tobacco from her grasp, considering it for a moment before putting it to his lips and taking a long draw. A look of bliss flashes across his face as he lets his eyes close, smoke pouring from his nostrils as he sighs. "It really is a bad habit," he states, his lips twitching into a brief half smile as he hands the cigarette back to her. "We should probably quit."  
Taking the cigarette from her superior, the officer stands there, dumbfounded, as the General marches back indoors. She blinks before huffing out a short laugh, finishing off her smoke before heading inside herself.  
She walks back to her quarters; showering quickly and dressing for bed before shutting off the lights. Just as she begins to climb into bed, her datapad pings, signaling a new message.  
Frowning, she opens the note, her eyes widening as she reads.

_/Officer._   
_There are many other ways of relaxing at the end of the day. Maybe I'll show you some in the future._   
_-General Hux./_


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much paperwork can stress a woman out, eh?

The next say, she sits at her desk, trying valiantly to NOT chew the mint in her mouth. She frowns, her lips turning down in disgust at the awful taste of the lozenge. She huffs softly, squirming in her chair to get comfortable as she rolls the mint around in her mouth, tucking it between her cheek and her teeth.  
With a sigh, she focuses back on her work, her typing speeding up as she tries to finish her report. There had been a mishap in the hangar bay this morning; a TIE fighter had actually _fallen_ out of its docking port. _Honestly_ she thinks. _Do they NOT train the pilots? Who forgets to tether their fighter?!_ She huffs angrily, leaning back in her chair, her hand slipping to her pocket, tracing the edge of her lighter.  
Her console beeps loudly, startling her from her musings. _Oh, fantastic. Lord Ren is on base... And strangling the pilots..._ With an irritated growl, she stands, stepping away from her computer and to the door, snagging her coat and slinging it across her shoulders. As she leaves her office are, she pauses to tell her assistant that she's taking a quick break.  
She nearly runs to the nearest exit, her teeth grinding with frustration as she punches her code into the console. Barely waiting to cross the threshold out, she fishes a cigarette from her coat pocket, finding her lighter as she begins pacing in front of the door.  
She pauses, flicking the ash from her newly lit cigarette, exhaling violently as she begins musing to herself. "The pilots are shit. Ren is pissy." She takes a long draw from her smoke. "There's going to be so much kriffing paperwork..."  
She closes her eyes tightly, her free hand massaging at her temple. She doesn't notice the door behind her swish open and shut  
"Officer (L/n), I thought you wanted to quit."  
She starts and whirls around, biting back a yelp of surprise as she fling the cigarette out into the snow. Her hand clutches at her chest as she works to calm herself. "General!" she stutters. "Oh goodness, you scared the..." She stops herself from finishing her sentence, clearing her throat before coming smartly to attention. "I apologize, General. It has been a stressful morning"  
General Hux stares at her for a moment before letting his lips twitch into that half smile that is rarely seen. "Obviously its taken its toll, seeing as your language has gone downhill, Officer."  
She snorts softly, holding her hands crisply behind her back. "I tend to lose my temper occasionally, General. And honestly, it hasn't improved since reading that Commander Ren is taking out his frustrations on the pilots. Again."  
Chucking softly, Hux steps closer to her, his gloved hand digging into her coat pocket to retrieve her cigarettes and lighter. "Careful, (L/n). You're being a bit casual with your commanding officer." He slips a fresh cigarette from the pack, placing it between his lips as he lights it with her lighter.  
Hux takes a quick puff from the cigarette before offering it to her, the smoke circling around his pale face. With her eyes locked on his, she takes the cigarette, putting it to her lips and inhaling slowly.  
The General continues to watch her as she exhales, waiting patiently for her to pass the smoke back to him. When she finally does, he idly rolls the cigarette between his fingers. "You never did answer my message last night." He says, calmly taking another long draw off the cig.  
She blink owlishly at her General, stammering for a moment before replying "I.. Uh, Sir... I fell asleep before responding." She shifts in place, looking down at the snow covered ground. "What did you have in mind, General?"  
He twitches her another smile as he hands her the remainder of their shared smoke. "Come to my quarters at dinnertime, and I'll tell you then." He starts back inside, his hands clasped neatly behind his back as she stands in the snow, her mind racing at the suddenly endless possibilities, the cigarette burning out between her fingers.  
_Oh... Well... Kriff..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real, though, nicotine lozenges are disgusting...


End file.
